The Withering of Rose
by pdlover56
Summary: Rose lied to Derek. She was actually pregnant. But she didn't tell Derek that. Now, what happens when Rose returns to Seattle Grace and has to face Derek and tell him about their baby, Kyle. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Friends**

**A/N- I'm just trying this story out. If you read it, please review so I know that I should write more or if I shouldn't.**

**Italics are some of Rose's thoughts.**

**Bold Italics are flashbacks. **

**Please, please review.**

"_**I'm carrying your child," Rose said seriously, Derek's face went tense, "Gotcha."**_

_**Derek laughed, but it wasn't an oh-that-was-funny laugh, it was more like a thank-God-you-are-not-carrying-my-child laugh.**_

_**Rose walked away smiling for she had got the last laugh. **_

_**Rose's expression froze; she held the small stick in her hand, which was bearing a great big plus sign staring at her. She almost started crying, but then realized that this was a new start, she could start over, with the child.**_

"Good Morning baby," said Rose as she kissed Josh, her boyfriend on the cheek, "I'm going to go check on Kyle."

"Okay," Josh groaned as he turned over and attempted to fall back to sleep. Rose knew that it wouldn't work so she laughed as she headed to Kyle's room.

Rose went to Kyle's room where he was sleeping in his small crib. He was almost a year old. This was her baby and he was growing up so fast.

She kissed him gently on the cheek, tangling her fingers in his thick dark hair. Her had her big eyes, but defiantly had his Dad's hair. He was so small, precious and beautiful.

Rose laughed when Kyle placed his hand on hers and his eyes lightly fluttered open and he groaned.

"I'm here baby," Rose assured him. Kyle smiled as his eye closed and he went back to sleep.

Then Rose went down the stairs into the kitchen. She threw some sweet tarts into her bag then ran back up the stairs to get ready. She threw on her scrubs and flew out the door.

As she pulled up to the hospital, she sighed. It was her first day back at Seattle Grace after being at Mercy West since she found out about Kyle. She was happy she didn't get cut by the merger, but was nervous to face Derek.

He never knew about the baby. She pulled a prank on him, and then made sure that she wasn't pregnant because she started to get worried. And so, as she sat in the Seattle Grace washroom, she found out she was pregnant with Kyle.

Rose thought to herself, I have moved on, facing Derek will be nothing. She said over so many times in her head, she started to believe herself, until she saw him.

Rose peaked one side of her head out from the side wall that she leaning against. There he was, as handsome as ever and there she was, right by his side.

Rose sighed; she knew that even though she had Josh, Derek would always be a part of her heart. So, when she knew he was gone, she made her way to the nursing station.

Derek kissed Meredith on the forehead as he rounded the corner and headed toward the O.R. where his surgery was scheduled. As he rounded the corner, he crashed directly into Rose.

"Hi, Rose," Derek grinned.

"Hi," Rose said as she put a strand of hair behind her ear, "How are you?"

"Good," he smiled, "How have things been with you?"

_Tell him Rose, tell him about Kyle._

"Okay," she smiled back.

"Are you going to be scrubbing in on my surgery?" Derek asked her. Rose couldn't tell if he wanted her to or didn't want her to.

"If you in O.R. two then yes I will be," Rose faked a smile. Truth was that Rose didn't want to run into Derek, or do a surgery with him. She really just wanted to be left alone.

"Well, don't go stabbing me this time," Derek laughed, "See you there."

"See you there," Rose repeated as she turned around in hopes that this was the end of every conversation they ever had.

"Wait, Rose," Derek said, running back to her, "I'm sorry, for everything."

"Me too," she said as she pulled her sweet tarts out of her bag, "Want one?"

"Sure," Derek said as he grabbed the pink one from the top and headed toward the O.R.

Rose sucked on her sweet tarts and scrunched her face at the taste. Although they were sour, they were good, and they got her threw to day.

The surgery went fine and she didn't run into Derek for the rest of the day. But little did she know that Derek went out of his way to "bump into her" again in the parking lot.

"Hey," Derek called as Rose left the hospital, "Good job in the O.R. today." Rose smiled for she loved compliments.

"So did you," she replied, "Good night."

"Actually Rose," Derek stopped her, "I was wondering if, since you are back at Seattle, that we could, you know, be friends."

_Friends, just friends, I can handle just friends._

"Yeah," Rose said, "That would be great. Oh, and I'm sorry about the way I acted with our break up. I meant to be cool but it was because...I..."

"Derek," Meredith called, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah just a sec," Derek replied, "See you tomorrow, friend."

"Bye," Rose pretended to smile. She meant to tell him about Kyle. She was about to, but she didn't. She would tell him... later.

She and Derek were friends, just friends; maybe soon they would be good friends. Oh no, Rose thought, that is not going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Turning into Addison

**Okay, for all those people who gave me crap comments, ROSE WILL NEVER END UP WITH DEREK! Stuff just doesn't happen like that. Okay, I have other ideas for this story that are better. You guys need to understand friendship.**

Rose went home that night to Kyle and Josh. Kyle was still awake when she got home, and was in Josh's arms. Josh was the perfect Dad. He smiled and rocked Kyle back and forth. Rose smiled, this was her family and she wasn't going to ruin it, unless Josh thought it was for the best.

"Hey Hon," Josh said as Rose crawled into bed beside Josh after she put Kyle to bed, "How was your day?"

"Fine," Rose said lightly. She looked at Josh and he frowned. He knew that something was eating her.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked intently, "Something happened today, didn't it?"

"No," Rose lied as tears started forming in her eyes. Josh gave her the just-let-it-out look and that is exactly what she did, "Josh, I saw him today. I saw Derek and I don't know if I should tell him about Kyle or not because... because..."

"Because you don't want me to leave," Josh laughed, "Rose, I will never leave you. No matter what we are a family, you, me and Kyle. I love you."

"I love you too," Rose replied, "And, thank you."

"No problem," Josh smiled.

"So, do I tell Derek?" Rose asked, gazing into Josh's big blue eyes.

"Yes," Josh mumbled as he kissed Rose. Rose kissed him back. Tomorrow she would tell Derek.

"Derek," Rose called, signalling Derek to come over to where she was standing, "Derek, come here a second."

"What is it Rose?" Derek asked when he reached her.

"I have something to tell you," Rose said sternly, "You have a son, his name is Kyle, and he is almost a year old."

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Derek laughed, "Nice one. You got me again. That was a good joke. It was still pretty funny the second time. You know what, I have a surgery, but I'll meet you outside after work again today, okay?"

"Yeah," Rose agreed, barely able to get a word in, "But Derek-"

"See you," he said as he rushed out of her sight. Rose sighed. She was that close, but Derek thought that it was a joke. That is what you get for being hormonal and pregnant and furious all at the same time. She just had to joke around with him. Would he ever believe her again?

Rose stepped into the O.R., still thinking about what Derek had said about Kyle. He thought that her baby was a joke? Rose's face turned red with rage, but luckily, that was when she saw it.

It was perfect. Surly it was Derek's Mom's but it was still completely beautiful and one of a kind. She smiled, this ring made her completely forget about Derek, until she remembered. It was Meredith's and she was in the O.R. Derek had proposed to Meredith and this ring belonged to her.

She gently placed it down on the shelf on top of the sinks. Her expression again turned dark. She couldn't stop thinking about Derek and how he thought that Kyle was a joke. He had simply laughed when she told him.

Then Derek walked in.

"Hey," Derek said, "It's defiantly nice to see you again."

"You too," Rose replied. Luckily she was able to fake a smile.

"No funny business in the O.R.," Derek scolded Rose, "I still can't believe that you got me again."

"Me neither," sighed Rose.

"You have a son, his name is Kyle," Derek repeated smiling.

Rose pretended to laugh. It was hard.

After Derek headed in, Rose's expression turned to rage. She had no choice, she had to confront Derek, and soon too.

After surgery, Rose met up with Derek and pulled him into and On Call room. Derek expression became serious. "Rose no," he said, heading for the door.

"I'm not having sex with you," Rose snapped, they were now face to face.

"Then why did you pull me in here?" Derek asked confused.

"I pulled you in here to tell you that you do have a son," Rose snapped seriously, "His name IS Kyle, he IS almost a year old."

Derek looked at Rose confused.

"If you don't believe me," Rose said, "Why don't you come see him?"

"Rose, I don't believe you," Derek said softly.

"It's because I was hormonal and pregnant and hell, I didn't know I was pregnant okay!" Rose cried loudly, "And I still had feelings for you, but they are gone because I have a boyfriend and a life!"

Then Rose stomped out of the On Call room, and Derek followed her.

Little did they both know that Meredith was watching them? She saw them go in and come out of the On Call room together. She immediately thought he's turning into Addison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Meet Him

Okay so as I know it's hard to tell from which perspective it is going to but whenever you see _**CHANGE **_ that means that it is going to change perspectives. Please Keep Reviewing! MORE REVIEWS, MORE CHAPTERS.

Rose opened the door to her Seattle house. She couldn't stop thinking if this was a bad idea. Rose dismissed Jessica, their babysitter and led Derek upstairs to Kyle's room, where he was sleeping. She slowly opened the door to the blue coloured room.

"You have to be quiet," Rose whispered to Derek, "I don't want him to wake up."

Derek nodded his head in agreement.

When the door was finally open, Derek widened his eyes in astonishment. He looked over Kyle's crib and saw the complete image of himself. If you were to take Derek's baby photo and compared it to Kyle, they would be same, except for the eyes.

"He's..." Derek said, speechless as Kyle wrapped his hand around Derek's pinkie finger, "Perfect."

"He's your son," Rose reminded Derek, "And I would like it if you were a part of his life."

"Sure," Derek smiled at Rose, "I would love to."

Rose smiled; it was one of the most perfect moments in her life.

_**CHANGE**_

Meredith was mad that night when Derek came home. She sat on the couch and waited for Derek to come through those doors so she could snap.

"Hello," Derek called as he walked in the door, "Mere, are you here?"

"Oh I'm here all right," Meredith said angrily.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked intently as he saw how Meredith was perched on the couch.

"What the hell were you doing with Rose in the on call room?" she snapped, "Are you cheating on me Derek?"

"What, No!" Derek defended, "Rose had something important to tell me."

"Really," Meredith said, not believing a word out of Derek's mouth, "Because it didn't look like talking to me! I saw you follow her out. Did you go to her house to 'finish up'?"

"No love," Derek laughed trying to her head in his hands.

"Don't call me that," Meredith snapped as she pulled away from Derek, "And don't go laughing because you cheated on me!"

"No, I didn't" Derek cried back, "I would never cheat on you! Meredith, I love you!"

"Well then why were you there?" Meredith asked, "Tell me, Derek."

"I can't," Derek replied bowing his head.

"You know what," Meredith said, letting the anger get to her head, "Get out! Get the hell out of my house!"

"Meredith," Derek replied, "Just let me talk to Rose first."

"About what," Meredith snapped.

"My Son!" Derek blurted. His eyes widened. He wasn't supposed to tell her that way.

"You have a son," Meredith replied calmly and slowly.

"Yes," Derek said sadly, "But I didn't want to tell you this way."

"Oh," Meredith sighed, the anger gone from her body, "Okay. I'm going upstairs."

"Wait, Mere," Derek called after her, but she was already upstairs. Derek took a clump of his hair and pulled on it. He let out a huge sigh.

Then Derek knew what he was going to do.

Meredith was on her side of the bed cuddled in a ball when Derek walked in. He looked at her with love in his eyes. Derek took his shirt off and laid next to Meredith. She didn't stir.

"I love you," Derek whispered in her ear. Meredith believed him and turned her body around.

"I love you too," Meredith said, "And I'm sorry for getting mad."

"It's okay," Derek smiled, "I should have told you why in the first place."

"Well now you know for next time," Meredith smiled, "So, what's his name?"

"Kyle," Derek mumbled, kissing her neck, "He's our baby."

"Whose our?" Meredith asked, completely seduced.

"Me and Rose," Derek mumbled, Meredith stood straight up.

"You never said that before," Meredith said, "You said it was a joke!"

"I thought it was," Derek said defensively, "But she told me at work yesterday and"-

"Yesterday," Meredith interrupted.

"Yes, but I didn't believe her," Derek said, "But she told me the truth today."

"Oh," Meredith said as Derek went back to kissing her neck, "So, when can I meet him?"

Derek stood straight up. Meet him?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Better from here

PLEASE REVIEW!

The next day, Rose awoke with a smile on her face. Everything was going right in her life for once. She was finally happy. Until that morning, when Meredith passed by her and Rose knew that she knew about Kyle.

Rose never said anything to Meredith or Derek that entire morning, but at lunch, Meredith caught her in the hall.

"So," Meredith said, "I hear you have a child."

"Yes," Rose replied timidly, "Mine and Derek's child, but you knew that."

"Yeah," Meredith said, "So what are we supposed to do?"

"We?" Rose questioned, "This kid is mine, not yours, and you're not a part of it."

Meredith glared, "Derek is my husband. We're married." And there was that beautiful ring again. It sparkled went Meredith quickly flashed it at her. Rose expression inside was glowing, but on the outside she frowned.

"Dam it, Meredith, I don't have feelings for Derek anymore," Rose snapped, "If you just want to make sure that he's not cheating on you, I assure you he is telling the truth."

"I'm just saying," Meredith said, "If something happens to you, I become the step mother. You might want to let me get to know him."

"Nothing is going to happen to me," Rose assured Meredith, "I love Kyle. I would never leave him."

"I'm just saying," Meredith stated as she started her way toward the elevator.

Rose started thinking. _What would happen if something happened to her and Josh? Kyle would be left all alone. No, not completely. Derek knew about him so he would take him. And Meredith would be Kyle's step mother. Shit._

_**CHANGE**_

At the end of the long work day, Rose walked into the elevator along with two other nurses. They both got off on the same floor that Derek came on.

"Hey," Derek smiled.

"Hey," Rose replied.

Next floor, Meredith walked into the elevator and smiled. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Meredith said.

"Hey," Rose and Derek said at the same time. The smiled and looked at each other.

"Meredith," Rose said shyly, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. You can come see Kyle tonight it you want."

Meredith hummed in victory. "Sure." Meredith smiled at Derek.

Derek laughed.

"Okay, so, are we all friends now," Rose asked.

"Yeah," Meredith and Derek said at the same time, staring intently into each other's eyes, and inches away from being face to face.

Ding. Good, only two more floors until she could get off this hell of an elevator.

Then, Mark walked in and immediately laughed a little.

"What?" Rose hissed.

"Nothing," Mark smiled, "Absolutely nothing."

"We're friends," Rose snapped, "Just friends. All of us."

Ding.

"Sure," Mark replied smiling. The doors opened and Rose stormed off of the elevator. Derek and Meredith follow behind. Mark got off after them and walked down the hallway in his scrubs.

_**CHANGE**_

That night, Josh was home. When Rose, Meredith and Derek went up to the nursery, Josh was there cradling Kyle.

"Hello," said Josh politely.

"Hey," Meredith said, "So that's Kyle."

"Yeah," Josh smiled, "I'm Josh, and you are?"

"Meredith," she replied.

The Rose whispered to Derek, "Can you come downstairs for a second?"

Derek nodded his head.

In the kitchen, Rose almost had a cow. Why did she invite her here? She couldn't think so she buried her hands in her hair and bowed her head.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything," Rose cried, "Why is she here? Why am I crying? They are all good questions."

"Hush," Derek calmed her down. He hugged her head in his chest, "Everything is going to get better from here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Where do we go from here?

Derek was right; things did get better for Rose. Josh, Derek, Meredith and her came together and became friends for Kyle's sake. Meredith and Derek would occasionally drop bye from week to week and Josh was okay with that.

It had been months since Rose had first told Derek about Kyle. Everything was going great. Rose started scrubbing in on more of Derek's surgeries even if Meredith was there. Meredith and Rose were friends.

Meredith and Derek even came over for Kyle's first birthday. They bought him a set of cars, which were by far his favourite toys.

It was hard for Rose to imagine anything different. She loved her life now, but sadly for Rose all good things come to an end.

Rose came home one night from work to hear Kyle crying. She quickly ran up to his room and called for Josh. Josh never answered.

"Josh!" Rose called, "I need your help."

Rose tried everything. She tried feeding Kyle, changing him, comforting him. Normally just being with him would be enough to stop the crying.

"JOSH!" Rose called, "Where are you?"

Rose didn't know it yet, but Josh never came home from work. Josh had lied. He had left Rose. He couldn't take having Derek and Meredith in his life. He couldn't take not being the father to the one child he wished was his son.

"Josh," Rose cried as she slipped out of Kyle's room as soon as he hushed a bit. The tears poured down her face. She knew that Josh was gone. That's when she found the note.

Rose,

I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you and Kyle. I wish that I could, but it's too hard. I can't handle the idea of Derek and Meredith coming over every day. I know that Derek is the father, but Kyle doesn't need me in his life. He has Derek now. He has a real father now.

I see the way that you look at Derek, and I wish that you would look at me that way. I'm sorry Rose, but this is it. I'm leaving.

Sorry,

Josh

Rose started crying, Josh had left her and it was all Derek and Meredith's fault. She was alone now with Kyle. Kyle was crying because the one man that had been with him his entire life was gone. He had left them.

Rose ran back up to Kyle's crib and cradled him in her arms. "I love you. I promise I'll always love you and be with you."

_**CHANGE**_

Derek was at home with Meredith when he received a phone call from Rose.

"Hey," Rose said. Derek sensed that there was something wrong.

"Are you okay Rose?" he asked.

"I'm coming over to your house," she said, "I'll explain it when I get there."

"Rose, what happened?" Derek asked sternly.

"I just, I just, don't know where to go from here."

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating in so long. Sorry this chapter is really short the next one will be longer. The story's almost done, there are only two more chapters. Please, review if you read it. I'd like to get some reviews.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- The End

Rose sped to Derek's house after she called Jessica to come look after Kyle. She brought the note for Derek to read.

After Derek read the note, he hugged Rose. "What do I do?"

"I don't know," Derek said truthfully.

"I don't get it," Rose said, "How can someone just leave?"

"It's not hard to leave," Derek said, "Sometimes it's just easier that way."

"It's not easier for me," Rose insisted, "I'm alone with Kyle."

"No, you have us," Derek insisted.

"You two are the reason he left me," Rose said, "Read there. The way I look at you. What is that?"

"Rose," Derek said calmly and slowly, "When we fall in love with someone. Our feelings for them really never really go away; they are just replaced by stronger feelings for other people."

"I'm OVER you Derek Shepherd," Rose cried, "I don't need you in my life."

"Rose please," Derek said.

"No," She cried, "I don't want you touching my child ever again."

"Rose."

"Goodbye."

With that Rose slammed the door behind her and bolted to her car. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home with her baby.

The problem was though that Rose was angry. Rose had tears flooding her eyes. She couldn't steer straight and her anger caused her to drive extremely fast.

She swerved left and right. She was destined to get in a car accident. And that's exactly what happened.

Rose found herself upside down in her car on the middle of the freeway. Rose's eyes fluttered open, and before she had anytime to assess the situation. There was a bright light coming from the passenger seat window, and then the pain went away. This was the end for Rose.

_**CHANGE **_

Meredith was waiting in the ER for a trauma to come. She was tired. She wanted to go home and be with Derek.

When Meredith saw Dr. Bailey running to the trauma doors and calling her name, Meredith followed.

Meredith was excited; it was her first trauma of the night. She ran out of the door faster than ever. She was hoping for an amazing surgery, but instead she got a surprise.

"Rose?"

**A/N**

**Okay so there's only one more chapter to go. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- A New Beginning

"As we all know, Rose died at 8:25 two nights ago," the man reading Rose's will spoke, "The subject will be the possession of her son Kyle. In this it reads that Josh Avenger would hold responsibility for Kyle. Since Josh has fled Seattle and his whereabouts is unknown it is settled that Derek, being his biological father and Meredith Shepherd will get custody over the child."

Kyle was sitting in a small chair, looking around for Rose. Derek had a tear in his eye. Rose had died and Kyle could not yet understand that she wasn't coming back.

"Now, what do we do?" Meredith asked.

"We give this child a new beginning," Derek said, "He deserves it."

With that said Derek picked up Kyle and took him to his new home. Kyle hung onto Derek with all him might. Derek and Meredith were going to raise this child, for Rose.

And so as Rose watched Derek, Meredith and Kyle from heaven, she knew that this was the right choice. That Derek, Meredith and Kyle would make a great family. And that Kyle was in the right hands.

A/N

So that's it. Thanks for reading whoever you are.


End file.
